And if we burn
by Peanut Butter makes Diamonds
Summary: Alexander Lune is a girl with a story to tell. Secrets to keep. And a major case of multiple personality disorder. Along with a hot temper, a disregard for the rules and a partner in crime, Sweet Amoris better be prepared. All is not as it seems with this girl. Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, author here. Please keep in mind, this is my first story writing 'My candy love', so I may not portray the characters and situations in the best way. All my apologies. And also, this WILL have swearing in it. Just to top it off, I'm sick and it's 00:12 in the morning... I'm not entirely logical at the moment.**

* * *

**Alexander Lune is a girl with a story to tell. Secrets to keep. And a major case of multiple personality disorder.**

**Along with a hot temper, a disregard for the rules and a partner in crime, Sweet Amoris better be prepared.**

**All is not as it seems with this girl.**

* * *

**This chapter will probably jump around a lot; please bear with me.**

**Chapter One:**

Why, _for the love of gawd_, am I even _here_.

Months of moving, never keeping a solid home and just outright freedom to do whatever I want.

And now, _now_, my parents and legal guardians (though they might as well have disowned me, with the way our 'relationship' is going) have decided they're sending me to live in an apartment near my so-called aunt, in the middle of _nowhere_.

I'm just _over joyed_.

Please note the sarcasm in that last statement.

* * *

**Getting off the plane**

I sighed, my ears still popping from my plane ride as I collected my suit case from the luggage department.

All I could think about was how long I would have to stay. It was a new school, in a new place, and my 'parents' seemed pretty determined to get me to stay.

Gawd dammit.

Why does this always happen to _me?_

I heard a screech. Somehow, the moment the horrendous sound hit my ears, it was something to do with me.

And guess what? I was right. It belonged to my aunt Agatha, a rather strange woman with a waterfall of pink hair and kind of purple/pink eyes. I only had very faint memories of her, from my early childhood.

And the best part?

She was dressed as a fairy.

_This is going to be a looooooong stay._


	2. Chapter 2

**cookiemonster222-**

**Would you excuse me a moment while I die? Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm really glad you like it so far! :D**

**Note to any readers: If there's a sentence in ****_italics_**** and first person, it's her thoughts at the time.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- **

**Monday morning.**

Drearily, I pried my eyes open and dragged my line of vision to my alarm.

8:25.

_Why does that give me a bad feeling... Wait... I HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL_!

I practically fell out of bed in a mad attempt to get ready in time. Scrambling around my room, I slipped on some red doc martins **[A/N if you don't know what any of these clothing items are, you can always look them up. I don't think it matters that much if you don't know them all, but it might give you a better idea of hat she's wearing. Doc martins are a really awesome boot brand. I have a factory store around 20 meters down the road from me] **a pair of faded and slightly (understatement) ripped sunset orange red jeans, a black t-shirt with a 'My Chemical Romance' print and last, a worn out leather jacket.

I brushed through the insanity that is my hip-length, bright neon orange, curly hair.

For a minute, I simply looked at myself in the mirror. _I should really invest in a pair of contacts. Having orange eyes seems to freak most people out. But then again, since when have I cared what anyone thinks of me?_

With a sigh, and a lopsided grin to myself, I tossed my hair over my shoulder, grabbed my school bag, and pelted out of my door before my mentally unstable aunt came to give me a ride.

* * *

When I finally got to the school, I sighed in relief. Looking up, I could see a large clock, placed over the main entrance to the school. The big hand pointed just a little before the nine. _Thank gawd I'm not late!_

7:44.

_Wait... __**7**__:44... no. No, no, no. My clock... is wrong. I'm here AN HOUR EARLY. Excuse me while I kill someone._

For a couple of minutes I just stood getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Then, with a sigh, I heaved my school bag over my shoulder, and set off looking for a cafe.

_Coffee is needed._

* * *

40 minutes and 2 blimmin' horrible coffees later, I returned to the school.

It was still fairly deserted, by I caught sight of the odd student here or there as I wondered aimlessly around the corridors.

Suddenly there was something in front of me.

_OH MY GAWD IT'S A_ _TROLL! _

"You must be the new student, Alexander. I must say, your hair is... _interesting._" The disapproval practically dripped from her words. "Go visit the Student President, he's right over there" **It-** **_She_** didn't give me any time to respond, instead disappearing just as it -she- had appeared, leaving a sort of flowery smell in the air.

_Eww._

I snorted to myself.

_I 'aint born to please her, she can go screw a cactus if she thinks I'll do what she tells me to!_

With that, I shook my hair out over my shoulders and made my way out to the courtyard.

* * *

I had been leaning against one of the larger trees to the side of the courtyard listening to music through my headphones for about 5 minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You're in my spot" a gruff voice grumbled from my right. I took a headphone out and turned to see a guy about my age, a little taller than myself, with choppy red head hair and a Alexander-approved outfit.

"Does it have your name on it?" I replied cheekily.

He gave me an annoyed look. "No, but it's still my spot" he growled, looking agitated.

"Does that make The Eiffel Tower my spot? I mean, it doesn't have my name on it". I gave him a sarcastic smile.

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"I like you. I'm Castiel, and you are?" He smirked.

"Alexander." I answered simply.

"Can I give you a nickname?" He grinned.

"No." I said, giving him a deadly look.

He just smirked. "_Nice_ to meet you, _Lexi!_". He pinched my side lightly.

I rolled my eyes and pinched him back.

"Nice shirt, by the way". I gave him a slight lopsided smile.

"Oh come on, I bet you don't even know who the Winged skulls are!" He snorted loudly.

And that was where my music, registration and first lesson were all completely forgotten about.

* * *

It was after I remembered I_ actually_ had lessons, that I went to see the Student Body President.

His name's Nathaniel.

I think I'll call him Knat. Y'know, after the bug?

Not long into the conversation, I realised he lacked any sense of organisation.

**AT ALL.**

He lost everything.

_Cue round of applause._

* * *

After traipsing all the way over to the Dollar Shop for a simple ID picture (which, by the way, didn't even need to be in today) I finally found Knat again.

By this time, it was pointless for me to go to even my _last class_.

"Have you got the ID picture?" Knat asked.

"_No_, I went all the way to the Dollar Shop for an orange. _That's_ why I'm here, holding an ID picture in my hand!" SARCASM AT IT'S BEST.

He shook his head, putting his hand to his forehead. I _swear_ it went blue_._

"Woah, might want to watch out with all that thinking. You might lose one of the few brain cells you have left after all that searching for various items you've 'misplaced'_". _I smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Just go home!" He groaned.

I grinned in victory, swinging my bag over my shoulder and making my way towards the main doors.

I was nearly free when I heard the same voice that had demanded 'his spot' back earlier.

"Hey Lexi, wait up! I want to show you something!".

_When the devil comes calling._

* * *

"Is this illegal?" I questioned curiously as he led me up a flight of stairs.

"Nope, but we're not supposed to be doing it anyway" He smirked at me.

I grinned in return. "Just how I like it".

He took out a key from his pocket as he got to the last step, still dragging me behind him.

As he led me through the doorway at the top of the staircase, I instantly understood why it was worth getting in trouble.

By the looks of it, we were on the roof of the school.

And _damn,_ the view was amazing!

But the best part?

Castiel had brought ice cream.

* * *

"What would you have done if I said it _was_ illegal?" He questioned me as we left the school.

"I would have brought a blanket".

* * *

And that, fellows, was my first day at Sweet Amoris.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO BAD**

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading! If you notice anything I could improve on, or just anything that will help my writing, feel free to tell me! I don't bite. Hard. ;)**

**Any reviews are welcome, and thanks again to cookiemonster222 for being my first (and only) reviewer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**-le dying-**

**Cookiemonster222-**

**Don't apologise, I loved that you've reviewed again! I'm glad I haven't disappointed you, and thanks so much for reviewing again! :D **

**Angrybird432-**

**I feel touched :O Hehe, but really, thank you. I'm just going to start the next chapter straight after I've finished this reply, so I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thanks loads for reviewing! :D**

**EEP, I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ANYONE WOULD READ! :D**

**P.S readers, I'm declaring this Thursday, 'cause let's face it, this much drama never occurs in two days.**

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

**Thursday- The same week.**

_Oh no. CRAZY AUNT ALERT, CRAZY AUNT ALERT! RUN._

Seconds after the thought hit my mind, I had began speedily weaving through the crowd of students buzzing around in the corridors.

My aunt dashed behind me, fairy wings bobbing as she trilled various different forms of the same sentence;

"_Ally precious_, your _fairy godmother_ is here!".

_Ally- An atrocious nickname given by Aunt A. Delia (from my mother's side- Lune was my father's name.) which she claims is somehow a shortened edition of Alexander. How so still deludes me entirely._

Eventually she cornered me by the greenhouse.

"Ally dear, how nice it is to see you again!" She giggled.

_41 year old women should not giggle. Ever._

"One. You saw me a couple of days ago! I think your visit is a good couple months early. Two. You're dressed as a fairy. Three. You're at my school. _WHY ARE YOU AT MY SCHOOL?!" _I nearly shouted the last part.

She just giggled again.

"Well, I thought since I'm your aunt, and your godmother, I may as well be you fairy god mother too!" She screeched in 'happiness'- Or whatever the heck you'd call_ that._

I put a hand to my forehead, feeling my frustration seeping through.

"That doesn't explain why you're in my school. _At all_." I growled at her.

"Oh, hehe, sorry, forgetful me! I have a gift for you!" She giggled again, holding something out to me.

Saying nothing, I tentatively took the gift out of her hand.

A dog muzzle.

_Ooh, she is so dead. _

But before I could retaliate, she had gone. Just... gone. Completely. Disappeared. Poof.

_What. The hell. Just happened._

* * *

**_Author's note- The dog muzzle is an inside joke. It'll make sense a little later on in the story._**

* * *

I barely made it through 3rd period.

_That shite was boring!_

But then again, I _did_ get through it.

I was stalking over to the courtyard when I was cornered by a couple of barbies-

GIRLS, I SAID GIRLS.

_But they do look quite plastic..._

Well, anyway, plastic girl 1 spoke (and I puked. Only kidding, but her voice did resemble nails on a chalkboard).

"So you're the new girl. No competition here, I see. You look like something I'd expect to see in an old people's home" Her cronies sniggered at this point.

"Oh _thanks_, I was trying to look like you!" I said sickly sweet. "I can see it's worked".

Plastic girl scowled, before sniffing disdainfully.

"Well at least I don't look like _this!_" She screeched, throwing something at me before storming off. Plastic minions following at a safe distance, that is.

Snorting, I crouched down to pick up the little slip of paper she had thrown.

Straightening up, I took a closer look.

It was a picture.

No. It was _my_ picture. My school ID picture, with various little scribbles all over, and a _lovely_ moustache.

_But the only person that has the picture is... _

_Oh, he is so dead!_

* * *

**_Author's note- This part is pointing out Nathaniel's oh-so-lovely way of completely freaking disappearing when you need him._**

* * *

After a whole hour of searching (cough, my whole maths lesson, cough), I finally found the cause of my troubles;

_Nathaniel._

I didn't say anything as I stalked up to him, instead waiting until I was standing right in front of him to use the full force of my anger.

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY THIS-" I shoved the picture in his face "IS ALL AROUND SCHOOL?!" I roared.

He blushed, his eyes searching around for what I could only guess was an escape route.

"I- I don't know how anyone got hold of your picture. I'm sorry". He continued to avoid eye contact.

"You're a crappy student student president, you know that?!" I exclaimed angrily.

He sighed. "Do you have any idea who did it?".

"I have every idea. It was that blonde bitch and her cronies. Amber, I think" I growled.

"Watch what you're saying, that's my sister!" He exclaimed.

I scowled. "Do I look like I give two, it still doesn't change that _my picture is up all around school!_" I shouted.

He sighed again. "Look, I'm really sorry about your picture, I'll talk to Amber".

I just scowled, giving him a deadly look before stalking back out of the Student Council room.

As I came out, Castiel was there, leaning against the wall with a huge smirk on his face.

"Nice picture Lex" He snickered.

I just stared at him for a minute.

Then I just turned around and walked out of the school, a simple "Fuck you" leaving my mouth, and Castiel's laughter ringing out from behind me.

* * *

**_In case you didn't know, when I say 'do I look like I give two' it means 'do I look like I give two shits'._**

**_Just without the cussing._**

**_Also, I know this isn't all of the episode, but there will be more in the next chapter!..._**

**_Oh my god, you're down here! You've read this far! :O_**

**_Thank you so much! _**

**_As always, I love feedback, so feel free to review if you want to! :D_**

**_-Author_**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I keep updating like this, either I'll have a full story, or I'll die. **

**It's one or the other. ;D**

**Okay, bad 'jokes' over with, here's the next chapter! **

**I really want to get into the drama soon, but I wouldn't want to read drama myself this early in the story...**

**Tell me what you think? **

**I would really appreciate it if you could tell me your opinion on where drama should start up in a story :D**

**This is a fairly short chapter, because I don't want to completely stick to the storyline portrayed in the game- no, this is my imagination! Muhaha.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Author**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

**Later that night.**

I had just changed into a pair of pale orange sweats and a simple red tank-top when I heard the sound of a clear, ringing sort of _tap_. I paused. Less than a minute later, I heard another tap. My lips pulled into a frown.

_What the?..._

The sound rang again. Looking around my room cautiously, I tried to pinpoint the source of the noise.

That was when I heard a voice call from outside the window. _"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine. Come out your window, climb down the vine"._

The voice wasn't really that hard to recognise, but the real question was... _What the hell is _**Castiel**_ doing outside my apartment block?! It's the middle of the night, he's going to wake someone up._

Sighing, I went over to my window, opening it and peering out. There, on the lawn outside of the apartment building, was, indeed, Castiel. With a handful of stones, that is. _Well, at least it makes a bit more sense now... a bit._

He grinned up at me from his spot on the grass, looking way too happy for that late at night. "Well, what do you say Lexi? Coming?" He smirked at me.

I watched him for a couple of moments, tilting my head to the side a bit. Then, grabbing hold of my courage, I pulled on a pair of scruffy combat boots and began pulling myself carefully onto the drainpipe next to my window. **[-Insert author's note here- don't tell me it isn't possible or nobody would actually dare to climb down a drainpipe in the dark, because I've done it-] **

I couldn't avoid my foot slipping a couple of times during my descent from the third story window, but I always managed to keep a decent grip. Until roughly five feet above the ground, that is; when I fell. I barely had the time to think something along the lines of _'Oh shit'_ before I found myself in the arms of one very dark, smirking individual known as Castiel.

I growled slightly, trying to get myself out of Castiel's steel grip. "Don't think this means I owe you anything".

He just smirked bigger. "I never thought it did- It's more my apology for laughing at you earlier. This whole thing is. But I find your short fuse quite amusing, Lexi". That was all he said, before he flipped me over his shoulder and began to make his way to where ever the hell he was taking me; I could only really see my apartment disappearing from view behind us.

I yelped, proceeding to wriggle in a useless attempt to escape. Once again, in vain. I heard his chuckles as he strolled up I could only guess was some sort of hill from the steep decline. It was when we got to the top, which I could tell it indeed was after he'd put me down, that I realised what we were really on; A cliff.

Slowly, I turned to the edge of the cliff. I felt a wave of both excitement and fear wash over me as I looked out over the beach, and the dark sea beyond.

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand grab mine. Castiel didn't look at me as he began to pull me towards the edge of the cliff. I let out a slight yelp of fear, pulling hard against his hand as I scrambled back.

He turned to me in slight shock as he felt the resistance, but the moment he saw my terrified face, it seemed to dawn on him. "Oh... You're afraid of heights, aren't you, Lexi?" I was surprised to see genuine concern on his face.

I stuttered slightly, still scared from getting so close the the cliff edge. "N-not all heights, like the window, but a cliff, I could just never handle" I said, traces of fear still lingering in my eyes.

He nodded slightly, settling down on the grass a fair amount away from the cliff edge. He tugged my hand, pulling me down next to him.

He pulled a face at me, and before I realised what he was doing he had shrugged off his jacket and slung it over my shoulders. I instantly objected; "No, no, it's your jacket, you have it, you'll get cold!".

"But so will you, and you're just wearing a tank top, so it's a whole lot worse for you. Just take the jacket, Lex. I'm no gentleman, but I have some shred of right and wrong when it comes to girls" he gave a slight grin.

I just sighed, my mouth tugging into a lopsided smile of it's own accord as I slipped my arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

For a while, we just sat talking about anything and everything. It was only after the first shred of light began to leak into the sky when we decided to return. As I was about the open the door (yes, the door. I chose to use logic this time, not brash decisions) to the apartment block with the key every resident had, I added something loosely to Castiel, who was stood a little behind me. Waiting till I'm inside, apparently.

"Oh, and by the way? I prefer Lexi. Rapunzel's way too old fashioned for me".

It was only when I'd got back into my apartment that I realised;

He'd never asked for his jacket back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, welcome to CHAPTER FIVE! :D**

**SINCE YOU ASKED, I AM UPDATING AGAIN. **

**My plans for the day are:**

**Write, Listen to cheesy Grease music, and eat something before I die of hunger.**

**Not necessarily in that order ) **

**Okay, okay, I'm just going to stop taking precious seconds out of your lives and just get on with it.**

**cookiemonster222-**

**Secret medication? I'm laughing so hard right now X) Once again, I'm really glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing! :D p.s yes, Amber is definitely a rip-off Barbie doll**

**Mynameiscandy555-**

**As you asked, here I am, updating! So glad you liked the story, and thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Angrybird432-**

**Well I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing again! -high five-**

**Animefreak828-**

**Bubbly may be an understatement :D And yep, that's the angle I've decided I'll go for with Alexander. A little rebellion never hurt ;) Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you like it. :D**

**Sorry guys, this is a bit of a filler, but I should be updating again very soon! **

**Now, onto Chapter Five! **

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

**Friday.**

It was with a sigh I headed to my first lesson of Friday.

_History._

The most despised lesson I've ever had the _pleasure_ of having to go to.

I had settled down on a desk in the back right corner of the room, right next to a window looking out on the school field. I heard the chair of the desk next to me scrape across the floor.

I turned to see Castiel leaning across from the chair to me. Looking me in the eye, he said simply "You're in my spot. _Again._"

"Well, at least your name actually is on this one" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Wait, what?" He looked confused as he asked.

"Look there" I said, tapping my finger onto a pen-made carving encircled by a heart, "Castiel".

He groaned. I laughed. "Have fangirls, Castiel?".

He just pinched my side before looking away.

I pinched him back, before settling back in my seat ready for the lesson.

* * *

Half way through the lesson Castiel leaned over to me again. He muttered "How about we just skip? I mean, with all the blabbering that guy's doing, he wouldn't notice."

I gave him a look. "Castiel. I just want one day of lessons, and then I will skip to my heart's content, okay? But at the moment, not now. One day."

He grumbled, but returned to slumping on his desk.

* * *

After three more lessons, I realised all of my Friday lessons were with Castiel.

_So much fun._ He spent three whole lessons after History trying to convince me to skip class. I wouldn't have minded, but every other day I'd ended up missing classes for whatever reason, and I at least wanted one full day in my first week before I started skipping whenever.

We were in the courtyard, making out way to last period.

"Come on Lexi, do you really want to go to Health class? _Really?_" He practically whined.

"Yes. I don't want to go to the class, but I want one day of full classes. Just _one. _That's all I ask for" I said simply, giving him a defiant look before making my way to Health class.

I was pleasantly surprised when he didn't argue again. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't have time to object before I was, once again, thrown over Castiel's shoulder as he wondered around to his heart's content.

"GAWD DAMMIT CASTIEL, LET ME DOWN!" I shouted, earning us various stares from the stragglers hanging around the courtyard.

"How about _no?_" I could practically _hear_ the grin in his words. "I have something to show you". After a small while, when we were in what looked to be the school parking lot, he put me down. On the back of a motorbike, that is.

* * *

**Yes, it's a filler, but I promise the next chapter wont be! **

**As always, I would love to hear your opinion, so feel free to review! **

**-Author**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way, I'm called Aizzee on My Candy Love, and I'd love it if you friended me! **

**OKAY GUYS. LAST CHAPTER WAS TERRIBLE. I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE IT UP TO YOU. MY OBJECTIVE IS FOR THIS PART OF THE STORY TO HAVE AT LEAST 1000 WORDS BEFORE I PUBLISH IT. AND I'VE DECIDED, THE TRUE DRAMATIC PARTS WILL ONLY START ONCE I'VE REACHED OVER 8,000 WORDS IN THE STORY. BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW. OKAY? OKAY. HENCE WHY IT'S A BIT DRAMATIC IN THIS CHAPTER. I'M SO CONFUSED, DON'T LISTEN TO MY RAMBLING.**

**le adding part onto author's note. I have no inspiration to start. It's just going to sound boring. I've sat here for the last twenty minutes staring at 'chapter six'.**

**INSPIRATION HITS! **

* * *

**Chapter Six-**

**A little later.**

I felt like laughing at the oddness of the situation as Castiel pulled me through the forest by my hand.

"Where are we going?" I said laughing slightly as we weaved between trees.

"Somewhere" He replied simply. I could see the grin spread across his face as we approached a group of trees looking a fair amount closer than the rest of the forest.

Letting go of my hand, he slipped between one of the gaps between the closely growing gold-leaved trees. Sticking his head back out, he called for me to come through. I tentatively slipped between the trees. When I got through, I had to blink twice just to take in what I was seeing. It was _beautiful. _It was a fairly big clearing, roughly circular, outlined with the same closely growing, golden-leaved trees we had slipped through to get there. They were lining the whole clearing. And the clearing itself was covered in emerald green grass all across the floor, with random flowers sprouting from the ground all around the clearing. It was simply amazing.

Castiel grinned at my awestruck expression. "And that's not all" he smirked. He pulled my hand and led me further in, pulling me down next to what looked like a... _picnic basket?_

_Castiel and a picnic blanket in-between a mile of each other? I must be dreaming. Wait, no. I would never dream of Castiel._

"Y'know, Castiel, when I thought of a day out with you, it was more like hanging around on gloomy street corners during the middle of the night to mug someone, not a picnic" I said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear.

He gave me a mock offended look, falling backwards onto the grass dramatically, throwing his hand against his. I gently knelt down beside him. "But I thought you knew- I'm an _angel!_" He cried out.

"Nah, I always thought a somewhat more demonic sort of thing for you" I laughed slightly, and he chuckled.

"But you love me for it" He laid his head on my lap, flopping out over the grass and grinning up at me.

I snorted in response. "Sure I do Castiel, sure I do". He pouted and I stuck my tongue out at him. Two thermos' of coffee, a conversation about my hair and a couple hundred cheeky retorts later, he asked me a question about my (admittedly, dyed) hair.

"Will you change your hair back to it's normal colour soon? For me?" Castiel questioned, grinning.

"I will the moment you do!" I smirked at him.

He just smirked back at me and shook his head, reaching up to fiddle with one of my curls.

"What colour is it naturally?" He asked the question with a slight hum.

"It's... well, it's _white_" I said, faltering half way through. "Just plain, stark white. That's why I dyed it- more or less".

He smiled slightly. "I'd like to see you with white hair. It would make a change from the neon orange, y'know?".

"Well, I'd like to see you with your normal hair, but I think we both know that wont happen" I smiled down at him, fiddling around with a couple of strands of his hair.

We carried on with the light conversation for a little while until he asked a question I had never expected.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" He smirked even wider as he asked this question.

I didn't answer for a moment. _What am I supposed to say to that? _I opened my mouth to speak._ What's better than fighting a surprise with a surprise, hey? _I thought to myself.

"I'll answer that... if you can catch me!" I gave a wild trill of laughter and a huge grin before shooting onto my feet and taking off through the forest. Castiel gaped at my running figure for a moment before scrambling up and pursuing me through the forest. I was still laughing as I ran, Castiel mere steps behind me. I had the upper hand; until we came across a stream, that is. I faltered for a moment, and Castiel caught up to me before I could get back into my pace. He didn't slow down to catch me, no, he decided it was better to tackle me to the ground next to the stream.

He grinned down as me, sitting on top of me so I couldn't escape.

* * *

**Author's note- that sounded so dirty, oops. **

* * *

"So, _have_ you ever kissed a guy my dearest Lexi?" He smirked.

"I'll never tell you! _Never!_" I screeched the last part in a mirthful tone. It was at that moment he decided to do the unthinkable- tickle my sides. I wiggled around under his grasp, trying to escape his constant tickles.

"So, what's the answer then Lexi? Do you give in?" He gave dramatic, evil laugh.

"MERCY, MERCY!" I screamed "I'll tell you!". A grin spread over his face again. He raised an eyebrow, questioning the answer as I gasped for breath.

When I finally managed to catch my breath, I answered his question, my cheeks tinged red. I had wanted anything but to have to answer that question.

"No. Not once" I mumbled, eyes downcast.

He paused for a moment, an unexplainable expression crossing his eyes. Then he leant forwards slightly.

"I might just have to change that" he murmured softly.

* * *

**3rd Person**

She felt her breath catch up in her throat as he leant even closer. Neither had the time to think about what they were doing before their lips were connected.

The flutter in their hearts, like the wings of a butterfly. A light tremble spreading through and a warm feeling settling in their stomachs. Time passing by like the clouds in the sky.

It was all pushed away as theirs lips danced an intricate pattern.

The kiss was broken for a single moment, before both dove back into the intimate gesture. With more passion, heat, emotion, than either of them believed they'd ever felt before, more, even, than a million lives could supply.

All in one simple connection.

The intoxicating smells of both Vanilla and cologne mixed into one, her hands in his hair, his arms around her waist, the gentle bird song, the world around them;

All forgotten as their lips were together.

And then;

It all snapped back.

With a gasp, the girl pulled back, stumbling to her feet.

_She couldn't do this, she had to leave. _The words she had voiced to her silent companion.

For a second time that day, but with motives more heart breaking than mirthful, she ran.

_She had left. She was gone._

And indeed she had left, leaving a million thoughts rushing through his mind, but one in particular;

_He would have happily done that again._


	7. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm considering writing a new story alongside this one.

It'll be after I've gone a fair amount further into this story, so I'm not writing it straight away, if I do choose to write it.

I had a slight idea last night, but not a main point to the story. But just a few minutes ago, I had a strike of inspiration.

The blurb is down below, I would really appreciate it if you could tell me if **you'd** read it, and tell me if you think it's worth writing.

LE BLURB-

**Armin; **

**Willing to do anything to get a date with his brother's best friend. **

**But there's a problem.**

**He dates girls- **

**And so does she.**


	8. Author's note (2)

Sorry guys.

I'm not going to stop updating, but for a while my updates are going to be a little dodgy.

I just found out earlier today that I'm being sent to boarding school in a mere 2 weeks time, as my mother is having a baby with her (millionth, and not my father) boyfriend.

Why does that mean I'm being sent to boarding school?

Because I'm my mother's problem child.

Quoting her words;

"You're trouble, you're rebellious, you're a bad influence, and I don't want you around the new baby. I wont have you messing this up".

Lovely.

This is child number eight;

I'm child number seven, while the other six are my brothers.

Good luck, kid number eight, don't turn out like me.

My little explanation for dodgy updating...

Sorry.

-Author


	9. Chapter 7

**_First, I am so sorry I haven't updated! I have had a completely dramatic, crappy, plain upsetting and exciting couple of weeks. Basically, no time, or motivation to write. But I'm doing the next chapter here! It's probably not going to be hugely long, but at least I'm updating. And also (have I already said this?) there may be a slight Semma quote every now and again. There's only about one or two lines, but they are still HERS, not mine, as is My Candy Love. (well- not hers, but NOT MINE)._**

**_So yeah... disclaimer._**

**_MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERY ONE OF MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITE-ERS, IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING, I'M STILL ALIVE AND I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS STORY NON-COMPLETED! _**

**_Also, shoutout to my friend Deathspots, because she's a crazy bi*ch who gave me huge inspiration to continue writing... I know you're reading this! ;)_**

**_There will be a very dramatic part soon- but I'm not sure how to add it in._**

**_PLEASE BE WARNED, LOTS OF MY STORY COULD HAVE RANDOM MOMENTS OF SWEARING IN._**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

**The next week.**

It had been a small while since the incident with Castiel, Making it the Tuesday of my third week at Sweet Amoris. We had both ignored each others existence since our last encounter. Or at least, I had. I can't exactly speak for Castiel. Yes... I was hiding from him.

Well, as I was saying, it was Tuesday. I was waiting by the tree in the courtyard, for Castiel to arrive (which was basically my cue to leave; but he didn't know that). It wasn't long before I heard the echoing of approaching footsteps; but instead of the red haired git that was Castiel, it was the _lovely_ Nathaniel. **_Sigh._**

* * *

**_Nathaniel P.O.V_**

_Okay, I've had enough of this! What the hell is going on?! First, they become the closest of friends within mere days, then, without any apparent reasoning, she's avoiding him like a burning building and he's pursuing her more than ever! God dammit you two!_

I didn't bother hiding my displeasure as I stormed up to Alexander. "What's going on between you and Castiel?" I demanded, firmly planting myself about two feet ahead of her.

Her head shot up, and she was instantly on the defensive. "Nothing!".

I gave her a look.

"Oh come on, clearly something's going on, I know it, the whole school knows it, but everyone's too scared of the both of you to just ask!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air and ignoring the worried gazes of passing students.

"Nothing's going on! Get that through your bloody thick head!" She growled, eyes dark as her frightening gaze locked on mine.

I gave her a suspicious look. "Okay... but I need a favour".

She just scowled at me. "The only favours I grant are to those who I _owe_ one" She commented bluntly, crossing her arms and cocking her head at me.

"It's important" I replied shortly.

She sighed, eyes still fierce. "_What?_".

I smiled slightly. _She's perfect for him... I'll wonder when they'll realise._ "I need _you_ to get _Castiel_ to sign this" I said, handing her the slip of paper that, knowing the principle, my life probably depended upon.

She eyed it distrustfully. "What is it?" She asked curiously, plucking it out of my fingers almost disdainfully.

"Oh, it's his absentee note" I said lightly, already briskly hurrying away.

"Wait-" She spun around, her tone turning just a tiny bit panicked, but I had already retreated into the building.

I still heard her curses as I returned to my office.

* * *

**_Very short, but I'm already working on the next chapter, or the next two, depending on whether they'll just be one chapter or not._**

**_Do you guys like wolves? I think they're pretty cool._**

**_Thanks for reading, to both new and old readers, and if you're one of the people who read this story before or after my leave, HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, YOU'RE STILL HERE._**

**_Thank you all. :)_**


	10. Chapter 8

**_HEY GUYS. _**

**_I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY._**

**_Actually, thanks much to the reviewers between this chapter and the last one, I really appreciate it!_**

**_I doubt anyone will, but I would really appreciate it if you could take the poll on my profile. Thanks either way!_**

**_This chapter is weeiiirrddd, but so am I, so you'll live!_**

**_I've realised I seem to write better at ridiculous times in the morning..._**

**_Also, thanks to the guest reviewer Alesia, for the advice and reviewing in general. (I forgot to mention in the last note... oops) :)_**

**_Thanks again for reading! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight -**

**Later that day.**

It was our lunch break. Most of the students were milling around or eating in the school cafe, but I was on my own tiny mission; Find Castiel. Get him to sign the absentee note. Hide before he tries to talk to me about anything other than the note.

_Okay. How hard can this be?_

I strolled into the courtyard, doing my best to keep my head high as I approached the miserable looking boy leaning against the courtyard tree. He began to look severely pissed off as he saw me approaching. When I was roughly 5 feet away from, I stopped, placing a hand on my hip and watching him with a steady gaze as he pulled his headphones from his ears, music still blaring from the tiny speakers.

I sighed, tipping my head back and then looking back at him. "Skipping class again, huh? I need you to sign this" I commented bluntly, holding the note out to him. He eyed it for a moment, shooting me an odd look.

"What is it?" He asked, grudgingly. I could've laughed at how similar our reactions were.

I sighed again. "It's an absentee note".

His expression turned from slight curiosity to pissed off, yet again.

"I'm not signing it! Why are _you_ giving me it, anyway?" Castiel asked, his tone hostile.

"Nathaniel asked me to. I don't exactly _want_ to!" I cried, waving my hand in an annoyed motion.

"Well tell him I said to go fuck himself!" Castiel exclaimed, in a furious tone.

I raised my hands in a defensive motion, backing away, before turning and entering the school.

I stormed to the student council room, throwing the door open hard enough to make it smash into the wall, ignoring the looks of both Nathaniel and the clearly surprised brunette there with him.

"He isn't going to sign it! End of story!" I declared, turning to leave.

"Can't you try again? He listens to you far more than he'll ever listen to me!" Nathaniel's voice rang out from behind me, worry clear in his tone.

"No! I don't take orders. Now please, screw yourself!" I hissed, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I didn't see Castiel again until the end of the day, as I was just leaving the school gates.

I was oblivious to the approaching red head, as there was too many other students around for me to fix my gaze on any in particular. I had just got onto the street opposite the school when I heard the shout.

"Alexander! Lexi!" I chewed my lip and spun around to face him. Castiel.

He looked surprisingly hurt. "Why did you run, the other day?" He said, tilting his head at me.

I drew a sharp breath. "Castiel... I just..." I shrugged limply, taking a step backwards.

He took a large step towards me, gently taking my wrist in his hand and tugging me a tiny bit closer. "I know there's something, Lex" he murmered in a soft voice.

"Castiel... it can't be like that. I'm not saying that I didn't like it, and I'm not saying that I don't want anything, but I'm not... _the best_... to be around. Not safe" I blurted, pulling from his grip.

He gaped for a moment. "Have you_ looked_ at me? You're like an_ angel_ compared to me, Alexander!" He exclaimed, shaking his head.

I just sighed, turning and continuing down the street. I could hear him calling to me as I left, but I just carried on walking.

_He doesn't know half of it._

* * *

**Castiel's Point Of View.**

I stalked home, still agitated from my words with Alexander.

Scowling as miserably as ever, I turned into the same ally as I always did. Most people would be scared of walking through it every day, especially while it was dark. It was night at the time; Instead of just returning home and being left to mope until I had to go back to school tomorrow, I had went out wondering the town for the past couple of hours.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind me and froze for a moment. Pausing for a mere second, I began to walk again, if the tiny bit faster than before. The ally seemed noticeably more sinister. To be honest, I had been becoming more paranoid and began looking more into things ever since Alexander arrived. _I don't know... she just has that atmosphere around her. It makes you think twice, that's certain._

The footsteps increased, getting faster and almost definitely coming in my direction. Before I knew what was happening, a thick hand wrapped around the back of my neck. I reacted instantly, spinning and landing a heavy punch. I heard a loud crack and a cry of pain, before I saw my attacker, a man, on the floor, dressed completely in black, with bandanna and a heavily bleeding nose.

I heard a shout, before something was pressed into my back. "Give us any valuables, and no one gets hurt".

There was a hiss from the ground.

I growled. "Cliche, much?" and then I slammed my elbow back, satisfied at the heavy grunt when I connected with what seemed to be a stomach, before I darted forward. I heard another shout, before there was a sound like a small explosion behind me, and pain exploded through my ankle.

I fell forward, barely placing my hands in time to keep myself from smashing face-first into the ground.

I heard a fierce roar, and a streak of white tore over my head. There was a scream and I managed to turn myself, propped up on my elbows, to see what was quite clearly a pretty freaking huge, pure white wolf closing it's teeth around the arm of the man that had been behind me, forcing him to drop the gun he had been keeping in his hand. When the wolf released him, he bolted out of the alley like a bat out of hell, his broken-nosed companion not far behind.

I squeezed my eyes shut, collapsing onto my back.

* * *

**Third person.**

Castiel couldn't hold his whimper as he heard the surprisingly light step of the huge snow-coloured wolf gently approach him.

He heard it getting closer, and closer, until he could physically feel the presence of another being next to him. Swallowing deeply, he flickered his eyes open; but he didn't see what he had expected. Instead of the fierce wolf that had seemingly protected him, it was Lexi's burning orange eyes that he saw when he woke up.

He didn't have enough time to react before he was claimed by the deep black of unconsciousness.

* * *

**_Do you hate me now? Please don't hate me. o-o_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	11. Author's note THE SECOND SORRY

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER.**

**SORRY.**

**I'M WORKING ON THAT.**

I just got really **nervous** posting the last chapter (because the story really depends upon reviewers at some points and I'm worried about what my readers have to say about the latest part.)

There is a reason it's labelled** fantasy**, so please don't murder me for going all mythical on you.

If you really have a **problem** with the story, leave me a **review or pm** about you're problem.

I do actually care about what you have to say,** good or bad**.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 9

_**Please. Don't kill me. I'm begging.**_

_**And Thorn, thanks for reviewing again, I appreciate that because I was having a tiny heart attack. x)**_

_**There is swearing in this chapter. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

**Alexander's POV.**

_Oh shit. Shit shit shit... Why didn't I just give them some money so they would leave him alone? I had to fucking... I'm doing so well at this keeping human thing. I wonder if he'll have forgotten by the time he wakes up... I really fucking hope he doesn't remember. I could just say I found him passed out in the alley, maybe he'll think that last part was just a dream and he had been unconscious because he whacked his head on the ground when he fell... Yeah, I'll go with that._

Many thoughts raced through my mind as I sat, head in hands, on the chair I'd pulled up next to Castiel, who was passed out on my bed._ Shit. What the __**hell**__ have I done?!_

I heard a groan from in front of me. My head shot up, hands settled on the edge of the bed, watching in curiosity and slight fear as Castiel groaned and stretched out, stopping only when he went to move his right foot; and realised he couldn't, I'm guessing. _That'll be the cast._

His eyes slowly inched open, staring at the ceiling with a somewhat panicked expression. Obviously realising he wasn't going to find anything interesting on the ceiling, he turned his head slowly in my direction;

And freaked out.

Eyes wide, he jerked, falling off the other side of the bed to me and scrambling for words. "What the hell- what?! Alex- What the fuck is going on?!" He exclaimed, shaking rising onto his knees and clutching the side of the bed, staring at me in disbelief.

I couldn't help the stutter in my voice. "N-no idea what y-you're talking about, Castiel" I said, going along with my plan, however lame it was.

"The hell you don't! What was that, Alexander?!" He exclaimed.

"I-I probably should've told you, but I hadn't really known you that long, and..." I trailed off. Castiel just stared at me, so I carried on. "My dad's family, they're all wolves. There was too much conflict in my pack, so I was sent here. I've been trying to stay as human as I could with the wolf gene, but I saw you with your leg bleeding that badly, and I just..." I finished, shrugging limply.

Castiel just stared at me for a moment. After about a minute, he pulled a face, drawing back and burying his face in his arms for a moment. He looked back up at me, clearly unsure of what to make of my words. "So what... you're a werewolf?".

I growled at him, exposing fangs. His eyes widened, but he didn't move.

"No. Werewolves can only take form when the moon is full... I prefer the term 'Shape shifter'" I shot him an annoyed look.

He blinked hard. "Okay, sorry, not a werewolf. _Shape shifter_. You can shift any time..." His stormy grey eyes were significantly calmer, if a little surprised. "Could you show me?" He asked, curiously.

I sighed. "Why not, you've already seen me once. My father would _kill_ me".

* * *

Castiel's POV.

I grinned at her. I was shocked, sure. Actually, shocked was far by an understatement. But along with the shock, came the same curiosity as I'd had since the day I was born.

She got up, moving the chair to the side of the room and taking a step back from the bed.

She took a deep breath, stretching her arms behind her and rolling her shoulders. It happened almost too quick for me to comprehend. It was a very simple change; her mouth elongated first, and then her ears grew back and further up her head, before the clearest of fur started spouting all over her body, and there she was, on all four paws. A bloody massive, stark white wolf with her fiery orange eyes.

I laughed. "Well, I always was a dog person".


	13. Chapter 10

**I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER. ALEXANDER IS AT HER AUNT'S HOUSE, BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T EXACTLY SMUGGLE AN UNCONSCIOUS, BLEEDING TEENAGE BOY INTO HER APARTMENT. ANOTHER THING I FAILED TO MENTION IN THE LAST CHAPTER. CASTIEL DIDN'T GET SHOT IN THE LEG; THE BULLET GRAZED IT.**

**THE FULL AUTHOR'S NOTE IS AT THE BOTTOM (REVIEW REPLIES, ETC.) IT'S WEIRDLY WRITTEN, BECAUSE IT WAS MEANT TO BE AT THE TOP, BUT IT GOT TOO LONG. WAY, WAY TOO LONG. I'M EASILY DISTRACTED.**

**PLEASE, VOTE IN THE POLL. THE FUTURE OF MY STORIES DEPENDS ON IT! XD**

**Chapter Ten.**

**A little while later.**

After two hours of talking, the red-headed ball of sarcasm that was Castiel and I had decided on three things.

First. There was no going to school tomorrow. Second. If he ever referred to me as a dog again, I would tear his balls off. And third. We were starving.

So naturally, we actually left my room. My aunt already half knew about the situation; she knew I was a wolf, and she knew what'd happened and why I'd came home dragging an unconscious teenage boy along with me. But she still could've toned it down, just a little.

I gave Castiel brief explanations of the different rooms and I lead him down the hallway, quieting down and becoming just the tiny bit more cautious as we went down the stairs, hoping to be able to avoid my aunt Agatha before she cornered us with whatever the hell she was on today.

I failed.

As we made our way quietly into the kitchen (I had pleaded with Castiel to keep quiet; though he found great amusement in being stubborn, until I threatened to tie him up and go on my own) I heard a screech that sounded remotely like thousands of nails on a chalkboard. _Shit. Auntie._

"Ally! Loba! Alllyyy!" My aunt's voice dragged horribly. I flinched and Castiel raised a eyebrow, his lips twitching up in a smirk. I scowled at him.

The sound of heels clicked down the hallway, and my aunt waltzed into the kitchen, all smiles, tail and skin. _She was dressed a mermaid_. Sparkly green/blue leggings and a fish tail to match, glittery silver heels and a sea-shell shaped strapless top that barely covered her bra. Her neon green bra, that is. When I said_ 'barely covered her bra'_... I mean it didn't.

"Aunt... _Why?_ Just _why?_ What have I done to deserve this?" I groaned, slumping into one of the stools lined up against the kitchen counter, burying my head in my arms as Castiel leaned against the doorway with a smirk.

I looked up to see auntie merely grinning at me. "Oh, you're too wonderful not to have an aunt like me darling!" She trilled, parading through the kitchen and out of the other door, disappearing into the dining room.

I turned my head to Castiel, resting my cheek on my wrist. "...She's not being sarcastic, you know. She's always like this. It's permanant' I commented dryly.

He only smirked wider. "Whatever will you do, Ally, darling?" He exclaimed dramatically, clutching his hand to his heart dramatically as my aunt waltzed back into the kitchen.

"Your hearts on the other side, dumbass" I muttered under my breath as my aunt took a seat beside me, pulling something from behind her back and shoving it into my arms, before pushing me into the dining room. Before she could slam the door on me, I wedged my foot in the door, skreiking at her. "What the hell, auntie!".

I caught a little of Castiel's expression before I turned back to aunt. He had an amused eyebrow raised and a mocking smirk twisted his lips. _Bitch._

My aunt's eyes went wide, and her bottom lip started to tremble. "Please put it on Ally?" she said, sounding put-out. I groaned.

"Sure. Yeah. I'll do it" I sighed, moving my foot from the door and letting her close it.

I turned on my heel and placed the bundle of fabric on the table. The silky fabric unraveled, reavealing a thin headband, with what looked to be two brown, white spotted ears attached. I took a deep breath. _Calm down Alexander. There's hope yet._

Continuing on, I placed the ears elsewhere on the table and squeezed my eyes shut as I took off the comfortable clothes I had been wearing before and slipped into the dress, trying my best not to think about whatever aunt had got me.

The dining room was too dark for me to completely see what I was wearing, or the colour, but I could tell it was tight; body fitted, and barely covering my ass. There were no straps, but from what I had felt when I put it on, there was a corset along the back.

I groaned again, shaking my head and slipping the ears on as I gently opened the door and returned to the kitchen. Aunt squealed, running over to me and spinning me round. "You look amazing! Just let me do..." She suddenly yanked the corset, pulling it tight enough to almost stop my breathing. _Almost. _"This!" She exclaimed happily, ending her previous sentence.

* * *

_At this point, I had roughly 100 more words, but something happened and they went POOF. Really, it confused the fuck outta me. ~Author_

* * *

"You're Bambi!" She trilled.

"Please tell me you're kidding..." Clearly, she didn't hear me, or just didn't take any notice, _what-so-ever._

She hummed joyfully, pushing a pair of dark brown and what looked to be a 20 pound note in my hand, and hustling me out of the house and onto the driveway, shoeless and confused. I heard a thud, and turned to see Castiel stumble out behind me and my aunt slam the door._ Lovely woman._

To say I didn't laugh as I watched the stubborn redhead fall face-first into a flower patch would have been a lie.

He scowled at me and pulled himself up, dusting soil of his jacket and not looking in my direction.

I snorted and turned, padding down the driveway and onto the street, wincing every time I cut my feet again the small stones littering the path. About halfway down the street, Castiel had obviously realized I had gone without him, because I heard a quick shout of "Lex! Wait up!" before he caught up to me.

He was giving me various looks out of the corner of his eye as we continued down the path.

After about 10 minutes, I'd just about had enough of it. "Castiel! What the hell? Stop! Just say something!" I shouting, whipping around to face something.

He smirked at me, looking me up and down in an almost mocking gesture. "You look hot as hell, Bambi".

My mouth fell open for a minute before I smacked him around the back of the head, resulting in him taking a big step towards me, arms outstretched. My eyes widened and I took a step back, wincing as I cut my foot on yet another stone.

He crossed his arms, tilting his head at me. "You should really put those shoes on, y'know".

I scowled at him. "No. I don't wear strappy little heels! Ever!"

He pulled a face, but started walking again. "You're going to really hurt yourself" He commented dryly.

I shrugged and carried on walking alongside him. We were walking by the park at that time, which was almost full, due to it being only 2 in the afternoon. It was pretty amazing how long Castiel was passed

He stopped protesting for a short while as we were going past the park. I thought I'd one our little scrap, but only suddenly I felt a pair of arms loop around my waist and under my knees, picking me up in a somewhat-wedding-carry.

I thrashed. "Castiel! Fuckin' put me down!" I exclaimed, only receiving an amused chuckle in response.

He carried me over to one of the park benches, ignoring my shouts and the looks from the other people around.

Settling me down on the bench, he sat beside me, grabbing my foot and gently rubbing the gravel and small stones off, before slipping one of the heels on. He did the same thing with the other foot, all while I was blushing furiously.

After he'd finished, he gave me a cocky look. "See? Not so hard".

I glared at him. "Whatever, Castiel".

He drummed his fingers on my leg. "So... What should we do now?".

I considered for a moment. I held the note up. "Well. I've got 20 quid?".

* * *

_Aww... feet. -Author._

_Now, onto the note that was meant to be at the top, but got too long and weird. _

* * *

**hijo de puta! la amor español! ¿Estoy diciendo que este derecho? probablemente no.**

**coño!**

**Sorry. Really. I need to stop talking to these people. They give me bad ideas. I don't mean it. I just love how you can translate things like mother fucker into Spanish.**

**Um... yeah, don't listen to me. Hey, at this precise moment it is 00:55 IN LA MORNING, and I'm writing chapter ten. Thanks to Thorn (yet again. Much thank you for your review, young grasshopper) and kickasscutie, because, well, you're kick ass. :)**

**In case it crossed your mind, yes, I could be sleeping, but instead I've decided I will write instead.**

**When I use my teeth to tear someone's head off, I'll blame it on this story.**

**THAN HOPEFULLY I WONT BE IN PRISON FOR MAULING SOMEONE!**

**_And onto le chapter!_**

**No no wait- that was the first writing on my chapter.**

**This is an EDIT! Because I didn't write that much of the chapter since I started yesterday. It's currently 02:34 in the morning and I've accumulating lots of hate and anger all day! Fun! Blame is on Limp Bizkit and Rage against the machine.**

**-edit-**

**Hey, weird little story. I was reading about telepathy with animals, so as a small joke to myself I looked at my friend's (I live with her) wolf mix (wolf and dog... I don't know what kind. She has too of them, they're huge!) and kinda mentally screamed DOG! at it (not out loud, I promise) and the dog looked up at me sort of like 'The fu*k woman?' and now it keeps following me around. He's actually sitting beside me as I write this. Odd dog.**

**Many thanks to icyprincess1 (who is a guest, but going by the name I'm guessing does have an account). I really hope you're reading this (you gave me a review, I would bake bloody cookies for you... well, not literally ****_bloody_****) and thanks! To update is my current job, I don't exactly have much else to do apart. And I'm really... really... relieved that they're stuffed. XD**

**Dark Angel and Dark Star: Well, glad you liked it! Behold, my first ever attempt at a dramatic kissing scene O_o And sure, update it is! Glad you liked, and thanks for the reassurance! XD**

**DarkLight2589: Ha, I'm really glad you liked it! Reviews just brighten my day, so thank you, you're great! Here's some more for ya :D**

**So, it was pointed out to me, that if you have a problem with my awful lack of decent updating, I had Alexander to protect me!**

**Alexander: Um... No. Reviewers taste like chicken. I don't like chicken. Eat them yourself.**

**Author: Who said they needed eating...?**

**Alexander: -hiss- ...****_ Chicken. _****-runs off-**

**Sorry about the long author's note... I have nothing else to do but read, write, and play with the creepy wolf dog that's bigger than me.**


End file.
